Dickson
Dickson Soss is a veteran of the Battle of Sword Valley a year before the events of Xenoblade Chronicles and a comrade of Dunban and Mumkhar. He is a resident of Colony 9 and looks over Shulk, Reyn and the other residents. He claims to have found Shulk in the Valak Mountain with the Monado and his parents dead. Dickson raised Shulk as his own. Appearance Dickson has the appearance of a forty-to-fifty-year-old man. He also looks like Hulk Hogan. He wears a red bandanna, and has long blond hair that goes past his ears. He wears a black sleeveless jacket over a blue coat of sorts, and reveals much of his chest. He wears a strange necklace with a blue circle on it. He wears a brown belt over white jeans, and has white boots that reach to his knees. In combat, he wields a long sword that is longer than his arm, and can also double as a gun. Story Prior to Xenoblade Chronicles Before the events of the game, Dickson discovers the Monado in an unnamed icy region of Bionis, which is later revealed to be the Ose Tower in Valak Mountain. He finds the only person alive there is a very young Shulk. Taking both him and the Monado, he heads out. Battle of Sword Valley Dickson accompanies Mumkhar and Dunban at the Battle at Sword Valley. He uses a rifle to fight. He survives along with Dunban while Mumkhar is captured and transformed into a Faced Mechon. The Raid on Colony 9 Dickson is shown now to be a wanderer who has traveled all over Bionis. He mentions to Shulk that he needs to get out of the lab more often but is not present when the Mechon attack. Ambush at Colony 6 After Shulk and friends are ambushed by Metal Face and his minions outside Colony 6, Dickson and Dunban arrive to aid them. In this occasion, and only in this, Dickson can be one of the three playable characters. However, Metal face proves too strong even for them. A Telethia drives off Metal Face. Dunban joins the group, with Dickson leading the way up to the Satorl Marsh. In a moment not witnessed by Shulk, Dickson mutters about not feeling good about deceiving "those kids". However, he returns to Colony 9 and aids them in defending against the Mechon. After Egil's Defeat Dickson is revealed as one of the primary antagonists when Mechonis is destroyed. He shoots Shulk as he is making a truce with Egil. He reveals himself as Zanza's disciple, Dickson of the Trinity and attacks the group using his own large Telethia. After Shulk defeats it, he commands Alvis to give him some help. After Alvis' Telethia is defeated, he and Alvis escape on some Soldum Telethia. Dickson says that he will be on his best behavior and Shulk tells him "And we'll be the best guest you ever had." Dickson then starts to shake implying that he is scared. This is the first time Dickson shows fear. The Final Fight Dickson reveals himself to be a Giant. He attacks the group. You fight him but the battle ends when you weaken him to about 40% HP. He is at level 80. Afterwards, you fight him again for real. After you beat him, a cutscene shows Shulk cutting him in the chest. He turns back into Hom form and goes to rest. Shulk and the others go off towards Zanza, and Dickson dies after a last smoke and saying that the student finally surpassed the teacher. It is not shown but by judging the face expressions, Shulk starts crying, as Dickson did raise him. Dickson and Khan Wong Dickson's design has many strong similarities to Khan Wong, a character from the 1998 game Xenogears, one of the earliest games associated with the MonolithSoft team before they founded their company. Besides having a similar facial design with bandana and mustache, Khan is also the father of that game's protagonist, Fei Fong Wong. Like Dickson with his adopted child Shulk, Khan actually knows far more about his son Fei's supernatural nature than Fei himself initially does. Also like Dickson with Alvis and Lorithia, Khan is revealed to be Grahf, an antagonist working with two other primary antagonists, Miang and Krelian. Unlike Dickson though, Khan does not participate voluntarily, as his body has been seized by the soul of a man named Lacan. Like in the plot of Xenoblade where Dickson, Alvis and Lorithia are working for Zanza, the three Xenogears antagonists are working together to revive the power of a god, Deus, who was instrumental in the creation of human life on the planet for the purpose of consuming them all in the future for his own reconstruction. Gallery dickson concept.jpg|Concept art of Dickson dickson with slaney telethia in background.jpeg|Dickson with a Telethia in the background Dickson-Dunban-Mumkhar.png|Dickson with Mumkhar and Dunban at the Battle of Sword Valley sureny telethia.jpg|Dickson's Telethia Dickson_fight.jpg|Dickson during the final fight External Links Battle against Dickson Video Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Sight Category Category:Giant Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Unknown Species Category:Bipedal Enemies Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Sight Category Category:Giant Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Unknown Species Category:Bipedal Enemies Category:Pages with spoilers Category:Images